The proposed conference is the sixth conference devoted to monoclonal antibody conjugates for clinical use in cancer. Leading researchers from around the world present latest results of their clinical trials in man using monoclonal antibodies linked to isotopes, drugs, and toxins for cancer therapy and detection. The program will consist of two halfday topic sessions devoted to isotope, toxin and drug conjugates; two half-day sessions devoted to posters and workshops; and a half day mini-symposium on Human and Humanized Antibodies. Each topic session will begin with an overview of the field and current status of clinical trials, followed by the presentation of proffered abstracts describing recent clinical and pre-clinical data. The mini-symposium will consist of presentations by invited speakers and proffered abstracts. This conference will be of interest to tumor immunologists, biotechnologists, medical oncologists, radiation therapists, nuclear medicine immunologists, biotechnologists, medical oncologists, radiation therapists, nuclear medicine physicians and other interested health professionals and researchers working in this field. The Sixth conference essentially follows the format of the previously successful conferences held each year in San Diego since 1986. This conference continues to focus on the major developments in the field of monoclonal antibody conjugates for clinical use in cancer.